Reencuentro
by PrincesadeLuzRenesmeeKinomoto
Summary: Ésta historia participa en el Reto de la comunidad Sakuriana por su aniversario en el rubro CardCaptorAdaptación . [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen al Anime CardCaptor Salura de las Clamp ambientada en el mundo de La Brújula Dorada . Summary: Nadeshiko no se preocupo por su hija durante doce años, pero gracias a a que la niña esta atrapada es que se reúne con ella.


Disclaemer: Esta historia participa en el reto de la comunidad sakuriana «CardCaptorAdaptacion». La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a las Clamp, la escena en la cual se basa pertenece a la película «La Brújula Dorada» de Phil Pulman, pero no así esta adaptación realizada sin fines de lucro.

Espero les agrade.

* * *

En el gélido y oscuro norte del mundo, justo en medio de la nada, se encontraba una casa que tenía el aspecto de ser acogedora, pero eso no era cierto.

En una habitación completamente azul, dentro de una especie de jaula que se encontraba en el cntro del cuarto, Sakura Kinomoto estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para impedir que la separaran de Kerberos, su dæmonion, Sakura gritaba, lloraba, e incluso rogaba para que nunca la separarían de Kero.

―¡Nunca, nunca! ―insistía en decir mientras pataleaba.

Los adultos, la gente que operaba en el lugar, sobre todo las enfermeras, intentaban calmarla, pero solo lograban hacerla enojar.

Sin previo aviso, encima de ella, una luz de color azul empezó a descender por una pared hecha de maya haciendo un sonido chirriante.

―¡Sakura! ― chillaba el pequeño Kero

―¡Kero! ― chillaba ella a su vez

―¡Sakura!

―¡Jamás! ― volvió a decir Sakura, esta vez con desesperación .

―¡Ayudame, no puedo volar Sakura! ― se quejaba el pequeño ser.

La separación de Kero le dolía mucho a Sakura, a cada segundo su cara se le descomponía más por el dolor.

―¡No me dejes Kero! ― le pudio Sakura mientras lo perdía de vista por aquella extraña luz ―¡No te vayas!

―¡Sakura! ― dijo el dæmonion en un suspiro.

Justo en ese instante, entraba Nadeshiko Clow al cuarto donde se encontraba aquella extraña jaula y podía ver como una especie de polvo dorado era extirpado de una niña.

Al momento de reconocer a esa niña, la cara de Mrs. Clow, normalmente tan hermosa y compuesta, se tornó demacrada y sobrecogida por el horror.

―Sakura... ― consiguió articular.

Mrs. Clow se acercó a la jaula y abrió la puerta para sacar a Sakura de ahí mientras que Yue, su dæmonion macaco hacia lo mismo con Kerberos y los cargaron hasta una habitación muy lujosa y espaciosa de color dorado. Habiendo presenciado el peor acontecimiento en la vida de una madre, Mrs. Clow observaba como dormía una niña de cabellos castaños desde una silla cercana a su cama, a ratos se pregutaba que tanto podria repercutir el hecho de que casi era separada de su dæmonion y esta simple pregunta la ponia en suma angustia.

Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba perturbada por tan terribles recuerdos que le habian causado un desmayo. Mientras regresaba en sí sentia que algo suave al tacto e inmediatamente recordó a su mejor amigo

―Kero ― suspiro algo triste mientras acariciaba lo que estaba a su lado para ver si realmente era verdad lo que sus ojos veían ―, ¡hay Kero! ― dijo abrazando a su amigo

―¡Sakura! ― le llamo Mrs. Clow al escuchar que la niña regresaba en si

Mrs. Clow se acercó a Sakura para consolarla, pero la niña se alejó de ella en un intento de evitar que volvieran a tocar a su dæmonion, quien, ante el repentino movimiento de Mrs. Clow salto de la cama donde estaba recostado junto a su humano

―Tranquila, ― intento calmarla, pero ella también se encontraba nerviosa y lo más seguro es que haya generado el mismo efecto ―, ¡ya nadie aquí te hará daño!, Ya nadie jamás, jamás te hará daño. ― prometió al tiempo que intentaba acercarse más a Sakura para consolarla por medio de su tacto.

―Se... Lo que le hicieron a Takashi y a los otros niños ― dijo alejándose todavía mas de Mrs. Clow ―, quitarle sus dæmonions ― dijo con asco ―¿Por qué? ― pregunto ―, ¿por qué les hacen algo así?

Ante tal requerimiento por parte de su hija , Mrs. Clow suspiro con algo de pesadez, pues lo que le diría, era más bien una confesión en lugar de una explicación a lo que Sakura quería

―Ya sé que es difícil de entender, pero es para ayudarlos: solo es una incisión ― susurro en comenzando su confesión ―, escucha ― le pidió al tiempo en el que se alejaba de ella ―, escuchame ― le volvió a pedir, empezando a elevar su tono de voz ―. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo algunos de nuestros ancestros cometieron un terrible error ― empezó a contarle como si fuera un cuento para un niño ―desobedecieron a la Autoridad ― continuo ella con una melodiosa ―, eso atrajo el Polvo al mundo, Sakura, desde ese entonces, el polvo nos ha enfermado, nos hace daño ― le explico ―, pero hay una solución: no se asienta en niños inocentes ― le sonrió con un poco de pesar ―, más tarde, cuando su dæmonion empieza a asentarse, es cuando el polvo comienza a envolvernos tratando de hacer su maldad; entonces los niños empiezan a pensar en cosas traviesas y llenan de sentimientos muy tristes ― se detuvo para calmarse y tomar más aire ―, pero hay un modo de evitarlo ― vuelvo a susurrar como si contara un secreto ―: un solo corte. Y eso termina.

―Pero si eso ayuda tanto, ¿porque no te la hacen a ti?, ¿por qué no degaste que me lo hicieran?

Mrs. Clow soltó una pequeña risa, casi imperceptible ante lo que decía su hija ―Te voy a hacer una confesión ― le dijo a la niña ―, es muy importante algo que tú no sabes ― le dijo como si eso fuero lo único que importara en ese momento ―: la intersección no ha sido perfeccionada y tú no eres cualquier niña. ― Sakura, desde el rincón de la cama en el que estaba recostada, escucho lo que Mrs. Clow decía con el ceño fruncido ―Tu madre no murió en un accidente de aeronave como te dijeron, no se casó con tu padre ― dijo con voz quebradiza ―, y aunque ella te amaba mucho... Y aunque quería conservarte, no era lo correcto, así que te alejaron de ella ― dijo con un mejor dominio de su voz y de sus emociones ―, y no fue hasta que cambiaron las cosas ― dijo, de pronto muy orgullosa de sí misma ―, y fue libre de hacer lo que quisiera, que fue al colegio Seijo y hablo con el rector. ― dijo rememorando los últimos hechos para decir la verdad.

―¡NO! ― chillo Sakura horrorizada ―, ¡eso es mentira! ― dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama donde la había colocado su madre y, aunque esta hizo ademan de detenerla, opto por quedarse en donde estaba sentada

Mrs. Clow se volteo para quedar de frente a su hija, al tiempo mismo que Yue, se dirigía a dirigirse a la niña, pero ella se lo impidió colocando su brazo delante de el para impedírselo

―Así es Sakura, eres mía ― se levantó y se dirigió hasta su tocador, que era donde estaba la niña ―, y estarás a salvo conmigo, siempre estarás a salvo conmigo.

Al sentir a su madre cerca, Sakura se volteo para poder verla de frente y exigirle otra respuesta

―¿Y quien es mi padre ― le pregunto viéndola a la cara, lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un suspiro y empezó a pensar quien era el autor de sus días hasta que dio con la respuesta ―¡Lord Asriel!, ¿él es mi padre, no es cierto? ― dijo feliz, pues el descubrir quiénes eran sus padre era algo con lo que siempre había soñado

―Si. ― le aseguro su madre en un suspiro mientras se acercaba a su hija, con los brazos semi-extendidos, la arropo en sus brazos y apoyo su cara encima de la cabeza de su hija para después depositar un beso en la coronilla de su niña

Tal vez, cuando Sakura era una bebe, Nadeshiko Clow no se había preocupado en lo absoluto por ella, pues estaba más preocupada por su estatus social que en otra cosa, pero gracias a todo lo que acontecía actualmente en su mundo había recordado dos cosas: la primera que era madre y que Sakura -que era el segundo punto,- era su hija y a partir de ese día, ella la protegería, sin importar que.

Notas de autor: Primero que nada, ¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO COMUNIDAD SAKURIANA!.

Bueno, este fanfict es una historia que trate hacer desde el ultimo reto en el que participe pero como la parodia no es mi fuerte (y no creo que logre dominarlo nunca), no lo pude entregar, pero ahora si estoy satisfecha,

Si se preguntan porque escogí a esta familia, la respuesta es simple: Mrs. Coulter es vista por muchos como una mujer perversa, pero para mí, que ya he leído los tres libros de «La Trilogía de la Materia Oscura» escrita por Phil Pulman, es la madre más entregada a proteger a su hija aun cuando esta la odia.

XoXo

PrincesadeLuzRenesmeKinomoto


End file.
